Capriccio
by Still-Birth
Summary: The future is never set in stone, and Alma can't stand that.


**Title**: Capriccio

**Fandom**:D. Gray-Man

**Prompt:** chimerical (unreal, imaginary)

**Pairing:** slight AlmaxKanda

**Rating:**PG

**Summary:** The future is never set in stone, and Alma can't stand it.

**A/N**: For the alma_kanda LJ community promp challenge. Capriccio - a quick, improvisational, spirited piece of music.

**Disclaimer: **DGM is not mine.

**

* * *

**

In the morning, you will wake Yu up to say good morning to the Unborns, and sing to them a song you have heard. Your voice will be soft and high-pitched, the words slurring together in a mess of poetry, and then you will falter in the middle before picking up the tempo again with full momentum.

After that, you will go through your daily schedule of synchronization tests. You will walk closely next to Yu until you are forced to part. Still, you will continue to think of him through the synchronization tests, until your hands and you legs are bloody and the darkness comes and takes you into death and rebirth.

When you will finally awaken from the nothingness of death (for death is nothing, though you will never know that that nothingness is death), you will eat in the mess-hall with Yu beside you, quite while you eagerly eat your pills and mayonnaise.

You glance at him and offer him, without thought, your pills and mayonnaise, and will be routinely rejected. Still, you will smile while you savor the oil of the mayonnaise and the crunch of vitamin pills.

Afterward will be free time, and if you could, you would drag Yu to the Womb room, but the boy will refuse and walk away. You'll ask him again and again to come with you, just for a little while, to the Womb room, until he punches you in the face. That will be when you think that maybe it's best if Yu doesn't come with you, and maybe, instead, he should get some sleep, because he looks really, really tired.

You'll walk to the Womb room with a book heavy in your hands, watching the vibrant colored birds fly overhead until your nose bruises from walking into a wall. Then you will enter the Womb room, you cheeks flushing from the steam, and seat yourself near the entrance.

You'll read, sometimes aloud to the Unborns, dramatic and excited, sometimes pausing to watch black birds fly gracefully overhead, slightly transparent against the lighting. Sometimes you will sing in tune with the fire bird. And then you will look away when it cocks its head from its position by a pool of warm, lightened water to stare at you.

Edgar will come in to the room and tell you it's late, and that you should be going to bed. You will tell him, okay, I'll go, but can you turn off the lights, please?

So Edgar will turn off the light once you've been tucked in the bed next to Yu's. You'll hear him sigh, softly, into the night, exhaling molecules of exhaustion and relief.

You will not sleep, though, and instead you will listen, quieting the firebird with pleading eyes, to Yu's breathing. How it hitches and falls and hitches again.

Then his shoulders will shudder, and you will climb out of bed, as quiet as possible, and place your hands on his head, fingers sliding between hairs of ink, wondering whether or not your hands will be dyed dark in the morning.

Yu will wake up, and you will smile, as you always do, at him, trying to be soft, trying to bring out that warmth that Edgar says you have through that smile and your hands on his head.

Yu will call you an idiot, or stupid, or annoying, but he won't knock your hands away like the first night, and instead he'll close his eyes.

You will smile wide (but not your big-YAH! smile, but a smile that feels like a child's secret), and then you will sing a lullaby.

Your voice will be low and soft and feminine, the words slurring together in inefficient pronunciation, sung more out of familiarity than consciousness, though you will falter with the melody until you can only whisper the rest of the song.

Then you'll close your eyes.

* * *

On the bloodied floor of the synchronization room, in the darkness that is death, this is how Alma dreams of tomorrow as he slowly arises in to rebirth.

Though he wishes it will come true, it won't, because the next day Kanda shouts at a ghost of a memory.

_This is all your fault, Yu. _

_

* * *

_

**END **


End file.
